ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Capsules
The are a series of capsules that allow Ultraman Geed to change forms based on the two capsule he uses in his Riser. When not in use, he stores them in his Ultra Capsule Holder. Dark counterparts of these capsules exist in the form of Kaiju Capsules which are used to fuse the kaiju into Belial Fusion Monsters. History Pre-Ultraman Geed At the height of the Ultra Warriors' battles with Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Hikari invented the Ultra Capsules to preserve his kin's powers. Unfortunately Belial triggered the Crisis Impact and detonated the Earth. Belial's follower Kei Fukuide stole the Risers and Ultra Capsules as they formulate a 19 year long plan to harvest a total of 8 Ultra Powers into the Capsules by targeting Little Stars. This includes creating Riku Asakura as a perfect candidate to portray the role of a hero. Kei Fukuide realized that the activation of these devices require Childhood Radiation. He would created the Carellen Element as a magnet for the energy essence and had them cultivated within Earth life forms. Belial likewise reverse engineered these capsules and combined with his innate Reionics powers to form Kaiju Capsules. Ultraman Geed In the present day, two Ultra Capsules were prepared, namely Ultraman and Belial. These two were used by Riku after inheriting the Nebula House from RE.M. and fought as Ultraman Geed. In most of his encounter with other monster attacks, Riku collects new Ultra Capsules while unknowingly fulfilling the role that was predicted by Kei and Belial themselves. Ultraman Zero was sent to retrieve them after news of its disappearance reached him. While joining forces with Geed, he also receive his own set of Riser and Capsules, featuring the powers of his successors from Ultraman Hikari that allowed him to compensate for the injuries and power diminishment he sustained since the Crisis Impact. After defeating Ultraman Geed, Kei tried to steal Riku's collected capsules and nearly succeeds in obtaining them all, though Laiha's intervention prevented him from getting the Zero Capsule. With one capsule short and losing that one to Riku, Kei was forced to assume Pedanium Zetton by infusing the stolen Ultra Capsules into his own body as a comeuppance under Belial's orders. However, Riku soon obtains the Father Capsule and was able to defeat Kei as Ultraman Geed Magnificent, and reobtains the stolen Capsules when they were scattered by Pedanium Zetton's defeat. Functions The main purpose of the Ultra Capsule is to preserve an Ultra Warrior's powers. Despite their size, a single capsule is enough to change the tide of the battle. Each capsule possess individual powers of an Ultra Warrior, allowing Ultraman Geed to utilize them through his Fusion Rises. The Ultra Capsule's true potential can only be activated by the Carellen Elements when it entered the device. However if no nearby Ultra is detected, the harvested Little Star simply vanishes. According to Ultraman Belial, the inversion organ of an Alien Sturm are capable of transmuting the Ultra Capsules' energies so that they become malicious. This was used by Kei Fukuide to transform into a rampaging Pedanium Zetton. Known existing Capsules *Ultraman Powered (x3) *Ultraman Orb **Orb Origin (Later on, merged into New Generation Capsule Alpha with Ginga) **Spacium Zeperion **Thunder Breastar *Ultraman *Ultraman Belial *Ultraseven *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Ginga (Later on, merged into New Generation Capsule Alpha with Orb) *Ultraman Victory (Later on, merged into New Generation Capsule Beta with X) *Ultraman X (Later on, merged into New Generation Capsule Beta with Victory) *New Generation Capsule Alpha *New Generation Capsule Beta *Ultraman Zero **Shining Ultraman Zero *Father of Ultra *Ultraman King *Ultra 6 Brothers *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Zoffy *Evolution Capsule Ultra Capsule Navi *Ultimate Zero *Luna-Miracle Zero Trivia *Following the traits of Ultra Fusion Cards, the Ultra Capsules bear distinctive color of lights and are key items in the 2017 arcade game Ultraman Fusion Fight! Capsule Fusion. However, some of their colors does not correspond to their respective Ultra Fusion Cards' elements; e.g., Father of Ultra’s Capsule light is green, despite his UFF attribute being Light, which is blue in hue. *The Ultra Capsules have Ultras either raising their arms up to the left or right. There has been a pattern: those who raise their hands to the right come from Nebula M78, and vice versa for those who raise their hands to the left. *Its appearance as a capsule with caricatures of the characters reflected that of the Zyudenchi from the 37th Super Sentai Series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Said series is also directed by Koichi Sakamoto, director of Ultraman Geed. **They also happen to have a slight resemblance to the Full Bottles from the 28th series installment of the Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Build, as two cylinder-shaped objects are needed to transform and the powers of the items are combined, with an action needed to be done to both prior to inserting them into their respective slots. Its no surprise that both series' soundtracks are composed by Kenji Kawai. *In both Geed s official site and Bandai toy releases, the Ultra Capsules are named after their respective Ultras' last names (eg, Seven Capsule, Leo Capsule). This is however an exception in releases, as they tend to keep the "Ultraman" names. **This is however an exception with Ultraman Orb's capsules as his forms had the "Ultraman" prefix, followed by his form name suffix. The Capsule which bears his original form is called as "Ultraman Orb Orb Origin Capsule", in opposed to what would be "Orb Capsule". id:Kapsul Ultra Category:Items Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultra Items Category:Capsules Category:Series Collectibles